


Cheeky

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Consensual spanking, Dom Grace, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Anissa prances around their apartment in her new set of underwear. Grace likes what she sees.





	Cheeky

Anissa emerged from the bathroom wearing only a loose black shirt and cheeky underwear. As she sashayed across the apartment Grace could clearly see the cracks of her ass through the see-thru black lace. She licked her lips as Anissa plopped down on the couch, face forward, ass jiggling with the movement.

Anissa pulled out her laptop and pretended for the life of her that she wasn’t giving Grace the biggest tease of her life. Anissa’s plump ass was just inches away from where she was on the couch, sketching in her notepad. Anissa’s position shifts slightly and her whopper of a backside is sitting right next to Grace’s face.

Grace sighs. Anissa still clicks away at her laptop.

Grace sets down her sketchbook and pulls Anissa firmly into her lap. She kissed the skin on Anissa’s shoulder before moving upwards, showering Anissa’s upper body with kisses.

“Did you wear these panties just to tease me?” asks Grace, voice husky and low as she grabs a handful of Anissa’s butt and smacks her left cheek lightly.

The _smack _sound was loud. The ass cheek took a second to recover before it was still again.

Anissa sighed. “You got me.” She smiled wide and Grace rewarded her with a smack to her right cheek, just for being a damn tease.

“Well”, Grace absently rubbed the areas she hit, soothing the non existent ache from her girlfriends very plump behind. Anissa wasn’t sore yet but by god she would be, by the time they were finished. “I think you should be punished, gorgeous.” 

“Punished?” Anissa feigns innocence. “What for?”

She’s rewarded with another sharp slap.

“Don’t bullshit me, Nissa. You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Grace”, Anissa moans. “Fuck Grace, I need you.”

Grace smirks.

“I know, sweetheart. Lie down for me and I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo I haven’t even caught up on the new season yet, my bad! but I did see a gif set of anissa’s ass looking delicious and I had to do something about it! also how hot would dom! grace be🥵


End file.
